Vehicles operating in hazardous or dangerous conditions or circumstances may be subject to trauma from underneath the vehicle. Force may be rendered to the bottom of the vehicle from objects in the path of the vehicle that strike the underside of the vehicle. In the extreme, a vehicle may be subject to substantial force rendered by explosives. The source of the extreme force may be rendered by explosives such as bombs, or landmines that are intended to disable the vehicle as it traverses terrain.
There is a need for a device that will protect the underside of the vehicles from trauma or force. The device should assist in protecting the underside of the vehicle from objects that strike the underside of the vehicle, and also protect the vehicle from explosive blasts and similar forces.